Phontyr's Unicorn
Phontyr's Unicorn was a famous inn in the city of Elturel in the Western Heartlands in the mid–14 century DR. Location It was located in Elturel's Dock District. Legends This locale had long been known for the mysterious apparition of a unicorn, glowing blue-white and ethereally beautiful, occurring on misty nights and seen to prance around and then gallop off, all in unnerving silence and with hooves never contacting the ground. This was no ghost-story—the unicorn was sighted over twenty times a year by the 1360s DR. According to legend, those who could follow the unicorn and not lose sight of it would be led to a great treasure. The fast and fortunate few who did won great wealth: two adventuring bands were led to lost dwarven holds near Elturel where they discovered hoards of gold, silver, and fine ores, and a third literally fell into the tomb of an ancient mage in the woods. Needless to say, the inn was a popular hangout for inexperienced adventurers hoping to strike it lucky, staying up at nights with mounts saddled and ready or even flight magic on hand. However, the origin of the unicorn was unknown and debated. Some presumed it to be a manifestation of the goddess Mielikki, the Forest Queen, or of Lurue, the Unicorn Queen, both of whom had the unicorn as their symbol. Faithful of Lurue knelt and chanted their adoration when they saw it. However, still others maintained the unicorn was actually a sorceress polymorphed and stuck in the form of a unicorn forever. She was said to be an ally, lifelong friend, and even love of the long-deceased mage Phontyr Wonderspell, who was unable to free her from magic more powerful than this own. History Phontyr's house once stood on this locale, but after he died it burned down in circumstances considered mysterious. Later, it was the site of a factory. It was later converted into the ramshackle inn known as Phontyr's Unicorn by 1358 DR. In the mid-1360s DR, the inn was purchased by cultists of Lurue so they could be close to the unicorn apparition and revere it. They also renovated and greatly improved the inn, still called Phontyr's Unicorn. It was well known circa 1366 DR. The famed travelogue writer Volothamp Geddarm visited the Unicorn and wrote of it in his Volo's Guide to the Sword Coast around 1366 DR. He considered it to be among the more interesting—or in other words, "shady and rough"—inns in Elturel. He did not report sighting the unicorn, however. Structure The inn was built in a converted factory, which was originally of fairly ramshackle construction. However, it was greatly improved by later owners. Interior Circa 1366 DR, the inn was superbly appointed, with deep green carpets and matching tapestries on all the walls, which kept the rooms quiet. These rooms were spacious and free of drafts, and held canopied, curtain beds. There was a fine dining room and several lounges and meeting rooms provided for guests to use. Well-placed glowing globes shed dim lighting, while ferns grew in hanging baskets. Images of the famous unicorn appeared everywhere, in decorative carvings and painted shields and the tapestries bearing the head of a watchful unicorn, most of them enchanted to glow blue-white like the actual unicorn. Atmosphere Circa 1358 DR, Phontyr's Unicorn was considered an eccentric but friendly place. A lot of late-night business took place here, including shady dealings. Staff Circa 1366 DR, the staff were human men and women of considerate, enthusiastic, and soft-spoken character. They went around the inn quietly but seeing to their patrons' every need and want. They would even play cards and board games with them if they were idle or lonely, but would not gamble for coin. They wore green livery adorned with the inn's unicorn symbol. Services Rooms at Phontyr's Unicorn cost 16 gp per person per night, with stabling of mounts an additional 2 gp. An eveningfeast meal cost 1 gp, which included a bottle of the dry white house wine ("delightful" in Volo's opinion), with extra bottles starting at 6 gp per bottle. The wine cellar was as well-stocked as any in Waterdeep, with similar prices. The menu tended towards roasts, soups, and a few other notable dishes. The soups were starters, from boar hock soup for traditional tastes to pheasant tail soup, an Elturian favorite, and cold potato-and-leek soup for the adventurous. For mains, there were various well-seasoned roast meats cooked to a delicious brown, and fried root vegetables covered in gravy; the roast boar with all the trimmings was particularly good. Another excellent main dish was shark steak fried in seed oil. Outside eveningfeasts, complimentary glasses of the house wine, slices of cheese, and salted biscuits were always available, set out on trays and free to take. As Lord Dhelt decreed that inns and taverns could not operate under the same roof, and inns could not serve drinks, Phontyr's Unicorn was expressly an inn. Appendix References Category:Inns Category:Locations in Elturel Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations